Escaping Reality
by ImmortalButterfly25
Summary: Sam Uley is a mega rock star returning home to escape the reality of his chosen career for a while. There he meets Isabella Swan, small town girl that's best friends with one of his home crew. What happens when the two meet and sparks fly? Will Sam be able to protect Bella from the public eye? Or will there be a betrayal within the ranks? AH.
1. Chapter 1

Beta: DeadGrlSprStr666

Disclaimer: S. Meyers owns all. I own nothing Twilight related.

* * *

_**Home Sweet Home**_

It was kind of ironic wasn't it? That he was running away to the place he left behind to pursue his dreams and to escape the painful memories of his mothers death and father's betrayal. Now he's returning to the same place to escape the pressure and constant scrutiny that comes with being an A-list celebrity, the constant stalking fans, and media hounds that won't piss off.

It's not that he doesn't love his fans but a guy needs space, and the only place he could think of to get it was his house back home. When he left, he had left it in the charge of his best friends from childhood: Paul Levi and Jared Cameron.

He'd texted them both, but warned them to not breathe a word about it, because he didn't want anyone to know he was coming home for a while. He'd decided to take a couple months leave due to stress, and personal issues which was true. His record label, The Volturi, was pissed but understood as he hadn't taken a break since he was signed to their label five years ago at the age of twenty, the same year his Mum passed away.

His father had gone back and forth between his Mum, and other women, and his Mum put up with that shit because she knew he'd eventually come back to her. Then one day the betrayal and heartbreak became too much for her, and she ended her life when he didn't come back. Sam didn't know if the man would ever return to the La Push reservation or not, and he didn't really care, he'd long accepted the type of man his father was and learned to ignore it.

The man hadn't even contacted him when he shot to fame, which when he thought about it, surprised him slightly. Maybe his father truly didn't give a rats ass about him, or his Mum. Apparently Billy Black had gotten hold of him when his mother passed away to tell him about the funeral. The fucker didn't even show up for that. Sam promised himself that if he ever had children he'd never do that to his family.

When his father up and left when Sam was sixteen he took a place on the council in order to keep food on the table, and the house up and running for him and his mum. He stayed on for about six months, and he did enjoy council work, but music was his passion. Music was his escape from the harsh reality he was living in, growing up listening to two parents constantly arguing, and making up, and a father who would consistently leave for indeterminate stretches of time and then come back.

The biggest thing Sam took away from his upbringing was that he wouldn't do to any woman what his father had done to his mother, though in fact he'd had it done to him. Celebrity woman are just as bad as normal woman who are looking for their five minutes of fame, they'd latch onto whoever was the latest hot guy to get some attention and to see their face in the papers and internet websites.

He didn't care for any of that. He wanted a real woman who loved him for him, or a woman who didn't know who he was and didn't care for the amount of money he had in the bank. He didn't want someone whose greatest aspiration was to appear in a certain magazine, hoping that by dating a celebrity they would achieve that goal.

Maybe that was why he was returning home after such a long time? He didn't really know why he suddenly had the desire to return back to his birth place. He could have gone anywhere in the **world** to de-stress, but he chose La Push. A tiny reservation on the west coast of the United States of America. But why La Push? Why now? Something inside him felt it was right and pushed him in this direction, but he wasn't sure what that something was.

Maybe all the pain from his childhood had finally ebbed away through his music and song writing? Perhaps that had all paid off. The best thing his dad had ever done for him was getting him that second hand guitar. That guitar and a pen and pad were his way of writing down his feelings that soon formed into lyrics. His songs were spoken with honesty and feeling and he felt that that's why he got famous so fast. People could relate to his songs. Some songs where about his ex girlfriend Leah, and other actresses/songstresses he'd dated, but most of it was his childhood, and growing up in La Push.

He'd managed to keep his birthplace secret, he was always cryptic when asked personal questions by reporters in interviews, and was careful not to give too much of his personal life away. He likes what little privacy he has left.

Sam felt himself relax even more as he drove his red Lamborghini Spyder passed the Welcome to La Push sign. He'd asked Paul to leave it in the Port Angeles parking lot, he had wanted a car for when he was in this part of the country, and the guys were more than happy to take care of his first baby, his first ever purchase he'd made with his first check as a musician.

He thanked the Lord that when he and his boy's had worked on the road crew for the La Push council they had re-paved all the roads of La Push back to a smooth surface. Sam also knew that Paul and Jared loved his baby just as much as he did, and they'd never allow him to drive it around La Push if they knew it could get damaged.

Today is the first day of summer, and every year since he left the res Paul and Jared and some of the council members begged him to come back for the summer BBQ at least, but he couldn't bear it. Jared, and sometimes his long term girlfriend Kim, and Paul, visited him where ever he was, he paid for them to come out as he missed their company, and knew they wouldn't be able to afford the tickets, which was pocket money to him nowadays, though he never took it for granted. He donated money to charities, ones that helped people, like Children in Need in the UK, and others that were similar.

Sam saw the party a mile off as he drove down the familiar curves of the seaside drive down to the reservation's First Beach. When Sam reached the parking lot he was greeted by a grinning Jared and Paul and the familiar man-hug greeting.

"Dude. Can't believe your actually back on home ground soil." Jared said, grinning.

"You've both kept your mouth's shut?" Sam asks him, smirking.

"We **can** keep secrets you know." Paul replies.

Sam raises an eyebrow at Jared, who replies, "It was painful keeping it from Kim, Dude, but after Paul threatened to rip my balls off if I spilled anything to my woman, I decided I'd rather keep my balls, and I think Kim would agree with me on that one."

"So why now?" Paul asked as they made their way to the cliff side steps that lead down to the beach.

Sam answers, "Dunno man. Just needed to get away. It's kind of ironic really considering I left here to escape my past, and now I'm escaping the reason for leaving here in the first place. Life's a bitch. But it felt right for some reason to return now."

"How long are you back for?" Paul asks.

"Two months. The Volturi understood, since I haven't stopped since I signed up." He explained.

"Brilliant. We can chill, and re-introduce you to the descent shit, not that bollocks what's his face got us that time."

Sam smirked at the memory of the weed incident back in London a few years back, when he was part of a Rock N' Roll film.

"Yeah, that was really disappointing shit." Jarred agreed.

"So who's here?" Sam asked as they descended the long, steep steps

Jared answers, "Billy Black, his son Jacob. Both his girls have married outside of the fold and are now living in Miami and New York. Clearwater's", Sam groaned at the name, and Jared continued, "Ateara's, the Call's, Leah's cousin Emily from the Makah reservation, and the Swan's from Forks."

"Bella's hot." Paul said randomly.

"The Swans? As In the Cheif of Forks Washington?" Sam asks, then adds. "Who's Bella?"

He looked at both Paul and Jared who both supported smirks that he didn't like the look of.

"Oh no you don't!" Sam warned them.

"I'm not here for that shit! I came here to relax, and escape the drama, and all that rubbish that sadly comes with being famous. It's bad enough I'm going to have to face Leah."

"To answer your question boss man. Isabella Swan, is the daughter of Charlie Swan, the one and only Chief of Police in Forks Washington. She is also the god-daughter of Billy Black, and has most of the younger generation I.E. Jacob Black's little crew wrapped around her little finger. Though she's also Kim's best friend, and I will never know how she can put up with those losers." Paul ranted off Bella Swan's mini life story.

"Do they know about me?" Sam asks.

"No. I don't think so. Leah's made it pretty much mandatory that no one, and I mean no one, mentions you or anything related to you. You are titled 'He Who Must Not Be Named' in the group." I roll my eyes after Jarred's explanation. Great. Knowing Leah I've probably been made out to be some bad guy, when it was her who fucked around.

"Fan-fucking-tastic.", groans Sam.

The music that was playing suddenly stops, and the three look up, not realizing just how close to the group they'd come. Kim's squeal breaks the silence, and before Sam can blink, his vision is hidden behind a mane of black hair.

He looks at Jared, who just smirks at him, amused and then backs away slightly when Kim turns her viscous glare on him as Sam wraps his arms around Kim so she doesn't fall.

"Why didn't you tell me my other brother was coming back dick shit?" Jared looks at her in shock, and points to Paul, as he says, "It's Paul's fault. He threatened to cut off my balls if I so much as breathed a word babe. I felt it best for both our sake to keep my mouth shut."

Kim turns to glare at Paul, and Sam decides to intervene, "It was my fault. I ordered them to keep quiet, because I didn't want word getting out that I was coming back for a while. I wanted peace and quiet, not the usual drama I have to deal with on a daily basis Kimmie. So if you want to be mad at some one be mad at me!"

Kim steps down from the embrace and smiles innocently at Paul and Jared before saying, "I could never be mad at you Sammy.", then adds: "Come Mr. Uley I want to introduce you to someone."

Sam raises an eyebrow at her, wondering what she could be up to, but before he really has time to think, she grabs his hand, and he looks to Jared and Paul for help as she drags him over to the group of stunned onlookers.

Sam looks ahead to see Kim hook arms with a pale-faced girl with the prettiest chocolate brown eyes he'd ever seen, and Kim says, "Bella, meet Sam Uley, the missing third wheel of our little group."

Sam turns to smirk at Kim, "And who are you? The steering wheal Kimmi?"

She rolls her eyes, and clear amusement sparks in Bella's, as Kim says, "Someones gotta keep you boy's in line, but anyway. Sam meet Bella, Bella Swan."

He holds out his hand for Bella to shake, and she takes it in hers. Sam could swear as soon as their hands interlocked sparks flew, and he knew she felt it too, because of her reaction.

"So you're He Who Must Not Be Named?" She asks all curious.

Sam smiles an unsure smile, and moves his free hand to rub the back of his neck, as he answers, "I gu-

Before he could even finish two words, a familiar shrill shriek breaks the silence, "WHAT THE BlOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING BACK?"

Sam feels her presence behind him, and manages to stop myself from groaning, feeling himself go ridged as he waits for the fiery volcano that is Leah Clearwater to explode, as he says, "Nice to see you to Leah."


	2. Beta Readers?

Hey everyone.

My beta can no longer beta this story due to real life and was wondering if any one else would be interested?


End file.
